After Life
by KiGo-lover
Summary: This is for my gf birthday that will be a little late sorry baby but Chikane is allowed to stay on earth with Himeko. The reason? They did something they never did in any other life. second aka last chapter will have the smut in it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction. That means a non profit story written by a fan or for a fan in this case mostly for a Fan!**

Summery: This is at the very end of the Anime. Right as Chikane and Himeko meet again. I also decided to make it right after summer cause it sounds better to me.

**If your not my Girlfriend you can skip passed this part!**

Baby I wanted to do something for you for your Birthday that I know you might like. Since we are dating online and I can't take you out for a romantic dinner

or something fun to do I wanted to do this after talking with you. Sorry if its not totally what you like but if not and you want I can always try again some other time.

Anyway enjoy baby.

------ ( First meeting after everything ) ------

**(A/N:** I'm not really sure why Himeko was in the middle of the town so... I came up with this reason also it never really said what age they turned so this sounded about normal to me. Also unless I say someone is fat or husky just think of them as skinny please!**)**

It was Himeko Kurusugawa's Birthday today. She had turned 17. The light brown haired, violet eyed teen had a long thin green ribbon tying part of her hair back with a bow, out of her face. She was wearing a small pink shell necklace's that she wasn't sure when she got or when. She was also wearing a blue sleeveless shirt that had a light green ribbon around/under the folded back caller that was showing a light green shirt that stops right above her breast. On the sleeveless shirt were two horizontal light green lines above her breasts moving under her caller. The final thinner line was a light green vertical that went straight down her shirt under the ribbon that was hanging off her caller. For shoes she had very short white heals that slipped on and off. Last but not least she had a purple book bag, hanging off her left shoulder with her hand holding it to her. **(A/N:** It was purple in the Anime!**)**

Her best friend also known as her room mate Makoto Saotome or Mako-chan as Himeko liked to call her back at Otoachibana Academy, had suggested they have a small party made up of Souma Oogami, Himeko and herself at a local Karaoke place that had private rooms for such occasions or for people that just didn't want to be embarrassed about there friend's or family members singing in front of strangers.

Souma Oogami was known as the 'Young Prince.' by all back at Otoachibana. He was known as a nobleman at the Academy, He was also known for having the highest scores in all of Japan's testing and an all around sports player. Souma was 17, had short black hair that framed his face with hazel brown eyes. He had asked Himeko out earlier that day but was told by her that she couldn't go out with him, because she knew and could feel in her heart that someone else was meant for her.

He didn't really like the fact that he wasn't the one for her. In a way he was happy though, as long as he could see her smile that was like the sun and could brighten up anyone day. Then he knew he'd be fine, all though they had known each other since childhood and didn't want something like this to ever rune the friendship they had. When he had over heard Makoto talking to Himeko about the small party they should do back at school, he had asked if he could come as well. He even offered to buy the cake for it. Souma had figured if he couldn't date her he wanted to be like a brother to her if that was at all possible.

Himeko and Makoto both agreed. They were more then happy that he would be joining them and thought the more the merry. As Himeko stood with a crowed of people till the walk sign popped up, she kept wondering about the feeling she had. Her heart was pulling and thumping loudly.

Half way across the street she stopped at the site before her. Himeko's eye's widen as she saw long blue hair fluttering in the wind, then her gaze fell a pond the same small pink sea shell necklace's like the one she was wearing. Her eyes and the other girls slowly came to a stop on each others as the slightly taller blue haired teen stopped in the middle of the road only a few feet away from Himeko herself.

The slightly taller blue haired blue eyed teen girl was wearing a long white dress, that had a wide white belt that had a metallic, just as big loop to hold it on. The belt and belt loop were a little smaller size then her stomach, as they were meant for fashion. She was wearing white inch thick Sandal's that had two straps with one rectangle buckle on each foot. To top it off she had a white purse that was causally hanging from her left shoulder.

The light brown haired teen girl couldn't help as she slowly staggered forward as the other girl smiled a soft smile, opening her arms taking her in. Himeko cried as memories of what felt like a dream came floating back in to her mind. "I... I... -sob- don't know what-"

Chikane couldn't help but smile as she embraced the light brown haired girl saying softly. "It's okay Himeko. I'm here now."

Himeko kept sobbing in to Chikane till they heard car's honking meaning they had been in the middle of the road WAY to long.

Chikane grabbed Himeko's hand and lead her the way, Himeko had been walking toward. They stood across from each other. Chikane was the first to speak. "Happy birthday Himeko." She held out a small rectangle box wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a white ribbon bow tied around perfectly.

Himeko's eyes were starting to water more as she looked down at the gift. She fought back the tears as she hugged Chikane again. "I'm just happy your here!" She exclaimed but pulled back as her tear filled eyes looked confused at the taller girl. "Why?.. How are you here Chikane-chan?!"

Chikane was also surprised she was back on earth with Himeko but explained to her why. "The Moon and Sun Goddesses granted me- no us this life to live out. Because we did something we never did in any of our previous life times."

The light brown haired girl looked confused to the blue haired one.

Chikane leaned in whispering. "We confessed our love for one another."

The light brown haired teen couldn't help but blush as her eyes met with Chikane. The Moon Priestesses leaned in kissing the former Sun Priestesses.

The shorter girl kissed back as she wrapped her arms around Chikane-chan neck. Their kiss was long, sweet and passionate. It felt as if they were in heaven alone in a field of flowers till the kisses was interrupted by the ring of Himeko's cell phone. Himeko jumped at the sound of her phone as she looked down. It was Makoto, She answered only to be questioned by her best friend.

"Where are you?! We can't have a birthday party without the birthday girl!" Makoto stated in a very annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Mako-chan! I ran in to Chikane-ch-" She was cut off by her own thoughts wondering if anyone remembered her. Just as she was about to ask Chikane, Makoto asked first.

"Himemiya is back from studying aboard?" Makoto asked in amazement. Thinking of how it had been a year since anyone from the school had heard anything from the schools all around Princess even though she wasn't really one. "See if she wants to come along. It can be your birthday party and a welcome back party!"

Himeko put her cell to her shoulder. "Chikane-chan, whats this about studying aboard?"

"Both goddesses decided that they'd implant memories in everyone else. Studying aboard in a different country is what they decided." Chikane stated as she remembered how both goddesses had, had a discussion about the subject. "We can discuss this more later. For now I want to spend time with you again."

Himeko smiled happily. "I was heading to the Karaoke bar. Makoto and Souma are waiting to throw a little party. Come with me please?"

Chikane placed her hand on Himeko's cheek as she gazed in to her eyes pulling her closer in to a warm embrace letting out a quiet whisper. "Of course Himeko."

------ ( At the Karaoke bar ) ------

As Chikane and Himeko walked in Souma and Makoto where currently discussing who was closer to Himeko. "Just because you've know her since you were little doesn't mean your closer than us! We're girls who share a room together! We tell each other almost everything and we change together!" Makoto blurted out the last part without thinking.

The long light brown haired teen blushed a crimson color. "Ma- Mako-Chan!!!"

Both Souma and Makoto turned their heads to see Himeko and Chikane standing at the door. Makoto leaned back, tilting her head back from over the couch to look up at her roommate. "Sorry Himeko. You took forever and Souma started to say something but I said he was wrong and then-" She shook her head. "Never mind! Chikane welcome back. And happy birthday to both of you!" Makoto took out some party favor pulling the strings causing small streams to pop out at the girls in the door way.

Souma looked at the blue haired girl as both teen birthday girls made their way to sit on the couch in between the other teens. From right to left it went Souma, Chikane, Himeko, Makoto.

Himeko and Makoto leaned over a book filled of songs. Talking about which one they each wanted to do. Souma took a drink from his cup he had in hand. The blue haired girl merely sat on the couch where she was. She was hopping to have spent today or at least most the day with Himeko alone yet she got dragged along to the party instead. She was thankful that there wasn't any of the screaming school girls but still wasn't to sure why Souma was there with them.

After a few quiet moments Souma spoke. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Studying abroad isn't what I thought it'd be. Staying her really is the only thing right for me." Chikane stated in a quiet voice. So quiet Himeko could hear over her own.

"Is it because of the studying or another reason?" The short black haired boy asked curiously.

"What makes you wonder about another?" The long blue haired teen inquired as Himeko and Makoto made their way up to the karaoke machine at the front of the room on a foot high stage.

Souma smiled to the two girls on the stage singing some random Japanese song that had become popular over the last month. "The construction that has been going on at the girl's dorm. Rumor has it a certain school Princess will be moving in and it just happens to be right next to Himeko and Makoto room."

"It seems news travels fast." Chikane smiled softly to Himeko who seemed to have been having a lot of fun. Both Chikane and Souma made sure they kept there voices quiet.

"Then it's true?" Souma turned his head to ask.

"I simply want to try out dorm life before graduation."

The short black haired boy looked over at the other girl curiously, after about two minutes he sighed to his self deciding it would be better if he dropped it and wait till Himeko's birthday was over.

The night went on for three and a half more hours. They all took turns weather it was alone or together. They had laughs and made jokes about their teachers or things that went on over the summer break. As time went on the night faded and they stopped. Seeing how late it really was Chikane told Himeko and Makoto they should allow her to call her car and take them back to their dorms. Souma said his goodnight to the girls before taking off on his moped.

------ ( Outside the girls dorm ) ------

Makoto was waiting by the door to the dorm as Himeko stood in front of the dorm by the fountain. Chikane walked up beside her. "Something wrong Himeko?"

Himeko shook her head gently. "I'm just happy your here... It feels like I'm dreaming and if I wake up you'll disappear...." Tears started to build up in the slightly shorter teen's girl eyes as she choked out the last few words.

Chikane start to frown a small frown that couldn't be seen unless you studied her face. She took the shorter girl in to her arms whispering that it'd be okay.

It only cause Himeko to cry more at the girls warmth. "Chikane-chan...." She choked out yet again through sobs.

The blue haired teen gently stroked through her Himeko's hair. After a few minutes of seeing Himeko sobbing quiet down Chikane looked over where Makoto was standing still waiting. "Would you mind if I kept Himeko-chan for the night?"

Makoto winked to 'Chikane-sama' as all the boys and girls at school called her, even Makoto called her that at school as well. "Of course. Though you'll have to speak with the dorm mother." The short brown haired girl warned. Makoto wasn't to surprised by Chikane request. After all when she had been at school she'd ask Makoto about pictures she had taken of her room mate no matter how blurry or odd it looked and bought them from her. She'd even occasionally ask how or what Himeko would do around the dorm. Chikane would never admit it but she was so envious of Himeko's roommate that some time it just hurt to see the two so close.

Himeko looked up through teary eyes only to be meet by a soft smile and caring eyes. "What?"

"I said your going to stay the night with me. If there is anything you need I suggest you get it while you can other wise please get in the car and wait for me." Chikane stated as she walked toward the dorm where Makoto was waiting still.

Himeko got in the car. She wasn't sure what to think. She had so many things going through her head as it was, happiness, joy, confusion and even sadness. Minutes passed as she sorted through her thoughts and before she knew it Chikane was back in the car beside her.

The car ride was quiet and quick. Once there they were greeted by Chikane-chan close personal maid named Otoha Kisaragi. She was only about a year older then the girls. Otoha was dressed in a black and white frilly maid out fit, a white frilly hat to match. She had pale white skin, big curly blond pig tails that stopped half way down her breast and long bangs that swept across down in her eyes. Her golden eyes where almost the same color as her hair.

She had a very cheerful smile on her face as she greeted the Mistress of the house and the girl she knew her Mistress had strong feelings for. "May I get you anything Chikane-sama?"

Chikane shook her head. "It's been a long night. We'll take our leave for to nights sleep. Please wake us for breakfast in the morning after all your preparations."

Otoha bowed her head and walked away.

Once inside Chikane's room the blue haired teen gave the other a pair of her own Pajamas and pulled out a pair herself.

Himeko blushed as she looked down at the clothes. They were the same she wore when she stayed with Himeko before all the horrible things happened. The thoughts of how Chikane had raped her crossed her mine and though they may have been horrible and embarrassing the thought some how aroused her making her blush a crimson color.

Chikane noticed Himeko's blushing face. "Himeko there's the bathroom down the hall that you can make full use of."

Himeko blinked a few times as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Th- thank you." she stumbled over her words then out of the door taking in deep breaths. After the light brunette changed she splashed her face with cold water the shook her head making sure she was herself again. When she walked back in to the moon priestess room without knocking or a warning she noticed the other girls finishing dressing by pulling on her shirt then buttoning it.

The moon priestess lifted her head up and winked to the sun priestess. "Come to bed already or you'll be sleepy tomorrow."

Himeko smiled happily and crawled in to Chikane big bed with her. Himeko bit her bottom lip as the light went off and her hand inched its way closer and closer to Chikane. Finally Chikane reached out her arms taking Himeko protectively in to her arms whispering. "See? I'm not going any where now get some sleep."

Himeko giggled drifted in to peaceful sleep.

------ ( Next morning at Otoachibana Academy ) ------

Himeko meet Mako-chan at the gate entrance as Chikane went ahead.

As Chikane did all the girls gasped and awed, welcoming back the princess of there school or 'Chikane-sama' or even 'Hime'.

Makoto looked over to Himeko as the two made there way up the stairs behind the now surround blue hair teen. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. She still as popular as ever." Himeko sighed.

"I know right? I heard because of how popular she is that she going to have two female guards outside her dorm room." Makoto said in a rather amused tone.

"Dorm room?" The brunette thought aloud to herself catching Makoto's attention once again.

"Weren't you wondering what all the construction they where doing over summer break was about?!" Mako-chan asked and in response was only meet with a lost expression. Makoto shook her head. "You were spacing all through summer weren't you?"

"Um... sure lets go through with that." Himeko said with an uneasy smile. The truth was that none of that even happened. It's just something the Moon and Sun goddess decided to let happen. "So where is it going to be at again?"

Mako-chan laughed. "Man you really were spacing! Its in the huge room right next to ours. You know how we walk in to the dorm lounge through the front door?"

Himeko nods.

"Well its right above it and the same sizes! As for what she has in there I don't know." Makoto finished explaining.

As the two made it up the stairs the warning bell rang and both raced to change there shoes then take of to class.

------ ( Later that night back at the girls dorm ) ------

Makoto and Himeko were on their way back to their dorm room from the bath, when they noticed all the girls standing around outside of Chikane room asking the Body guards if they could go in. Both made their way in to there room only to be surprised by two people inside of their room. "CHI-" Chikane and Otoha pulled both girls in the room quickly shutting and locking the door behind them.

"SHHH!" Otoha, Chikane's maid warned. "If you say her name that loudly the others will hear you dummy!"

Chikane dropped her hand off Himeko's mouth. "Please calm down Otoha."

"Sorry Mistress..." The blond lowered her head.

Makoto smacked Otoha hand away from her mouth. "How did you guys get here without anyone seeing you anyway?"

"We climbed from the balcony." Otoha stated while pointing to the window.

Makoto walked over to the open window, looking out over to the new balcony. "I didn't realize how close they built it... And they made our ledge bigger?"

'It was for Chikane-sama's safety! I don't want her falling any time she climbs through the window!" Otoha argued.

Chikane sat on the bed next to Himeko. "I didn't see you at our usually lunch spot."

"I'm sorry! I-I thought you wouldn't be at the usually spot because of um... because the cover story...." Himeko whispered.

"What about it?" Chikane asked a quiet voice.

"You were gone for a year and now your back. I thought you'd be spending your day with the other girls. Besides I need to go in town and do some thinking..." Himeko looked down as she fiddled with the bottom of her button up pj shirt.

Chikane looked curiously at Himeko seeing how nervous she was. "Himeko would you please come have lunch with tomorrow?"

"You won't be to busy?" Himeko raised her head as she asked.

Chikane shook her head.

Makoto and Otoha were staring daggers at each other. "You know you don't have to follow her in here. It's not like we are going to tell anybody where she is." Makoto said as she turned her head.

"I'm simply here because I worry for Chikane-sama. Besides its getting late!" Otoha turned her head to her Mistress. "Himemiya-sama its getting late."

"Yes yes your right." Chikane leaned in to Himeko giving her a gently kisses to the forehead. "Goodnight Himeko and goodnight Makoto." Chikane and Otoha climbed through the window back over to the balcony.

Mako-chan grinned while looking at Himeko. "So why did you blow off your guys lunch date?"

Himeko's cheeks turned even redder. "It-It wasn't a lunch date!" she said in embarrassment.

"Whatever. So why did you blow it off?!" Makoto walked over to the bunk bed they share.

"I went to town with Souma and picked out a present for Chikane-chan." Himeko smiled.

"What is it?"

Himeko shook her head. "You'll have to ask her later."

"Aw! Come on!" Mako-chan tried to whine but Himeko just wouldn't budge. "Fine I'll find out later then. Lets get some sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a fan fiction. That means a non profit story by a fan or for a fan, in this case mostly for a fan!**

**By KiGoLover**

**Rough draft!**

**And sorry everyone looks like I can't do anything small so there will be three chapters instead of two...**

**Again if your not my Girlfriend skip!**

Sorry its been so long but here it is. Since the first chapter was for your birthday think of this one as a late Christmas present. Any enjoy again.

------ ( The Next day in class ) ------

Himeko sat in class looking nervously down at her book. She hadn't been able to sleep that night. She was over come with a mixture of feelings. Shock by how close Chikane was to her own room, Delighted by the present she had finally opened from Chikane. She didn't feel right opening it till she had gotten the other girl a gift as well, and even then she wanted to wait till her best friend had fallen asleep. It turned out to be a very beautiful silky neck strapped red dress that stopped just below her knee's. She hadn't dared try it on that night knowing all too well she would of made some kind of noise that would of awoken Makoto. Yet still nervous while waiting for what seemed an eternity for the bell to ring.

Makoto leaned forward from her desk whispering ahead to her room mate. "Excited?"

The brunette nodded her head just as the bell rang. Sighing she stood and grabbed her bag off the side of her desk hang from the hook.

"Think quick!" The shorter haired brunette chimed.

Himeko turned her head to see what her friend was talking about only to be caught off guard by a flash.

Makoto winked while holding her camera in hand. "Better get going while you can."

Himeko blushed as she rushed out the door though the halls dodging the people around her left and right then out a side door. She made a mad dash through the garden too a fenced off part with no gate, on the other side was bushes with thorn less flowers. If you looked over the bushes and fence you'd see a tree. Himeko walked along the side till she was to the middle then looked around and crawled through a hole covered with bushes. As she stood and brushed herself clean she saw the former moon priests sitting humbly on her knee's under the tree on a very small blue blanket with food set out near her knee's. Himeko gawked at her, amazed how the other girl always seemed to make it first and have things already for them as well.

Chikane smiled at the presents of the other girl. "Will you grace me with your presence instead of standing staring at me as if I'm something on display."

Himeko smiled happily and made her way over to sit next to the blue haired girl. "I'm sorry Chikane-Chan I still get mesmerized by your looks." She admitted sheepishly.

Chikane blushed a barely visible blush, she poured green tea for the other girl then grabbed one of the little finger sandwich in the box lunch Chikane had made. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I didn't mean to miss the other day, I-I wanted to get you your gift." Himeko reached in to her bag pulling out a small pink present. She handed over the present.

Chikane set her tea down and took the present unwrapping it. In side it was a small elegant bracelet. It was silver with a heart in the middle of the chain and in the middle of that two roses entwined. "It's beautiful Himeko." She wrapped it around her right risk as the brunette help with the clasp. "What are your thoughts on your gift?"

Himeko looked shyly at Chikane. "It's gorgeous, you really shouldn't of Chikane-chan... It look better on you though."

Chikane hand gently caught her beloved Himeko's cheek as eyes meet eyes.

Himeko could feel her heart beating quicker as her face became flushed. Chikane leaned in kissing Himeko on the lips, it was light and gently at first but once the other girl started to kiss back. Chikane could feel herself slowly loosing control like she had once before by rapping Himeko. The thought still haunted her, she had her reasons for doing it but vowed to herself she would do it again no matter how much it hurt her to want the sun priests.

As Himeko kissed back the kiss became passionate for both. The brunette lost her balance, falling back and knocking the two on to the ground the rest of the way. Both girls broke out in a blush and giggles. "Himeko, would it be to much to ask of you to join me later on tonight in my room? If needed I'll have one of the guards at the door accompany you."

"Aren't you worried others will see?" Himeko asked in confusion.

Chikane shook her head. "Himeko... After loosing you like I did...." She looked deeply in to her eyes. "I couldn't care who knows. As long... as long as I have you by my side ."

Himeko could feel her cheeks still heated as she looked stunned. "Chikane-chan I... I don't know what to say..."

Chikane placed her finger on Himeko's lips. "I can wait for as long as it takes. I would like a honest answer."

Himeko nodded just as the warning bell rang.

The blue haired girl sighed. "That went by quicker than expected." She picked up the things around her placing them back in the basket then folded the blanket and put it on top under the handle's. She got up then held her hand out to the brunette.

After getting up as well with help from the blue haired teen. Himeko made her way to the entrance again squeezing her way through followed by Chikane. Chikane stood as she set the basket down. "Please think over your answer to both questions."

"I'll be there Chikane-chan. Do you need any help with the basket?"

"That not necessary. Otoha will pick it up later on. Make sure you get back to class without being caught by the Sister again." Both girls giggled remember once before that they got caught hanging out in the garden area.

Once back in class Makoto-chan look at Himeko and grinned to the smiling girl merely shaking her head as she sat back down.

------ ( That night back at the girls Dorm ) ------

Himeko currently sat on a stool in front of a mirror with a hair brush in hand as she brushed her hair. She had thought about the question Chikane-chan asked earlier that day. It never left her mind once through the day and she sure it wouldn't tonight as well. As for her answer, she still wasn't to sure about what she'd answer. But for tonight she just wanted to enjoy the night.

There was a knock on their door. One of Chikane body guards was meet by Makoto. The body guard was tall, at least 5"9. Dark brown almost black long hair pulled back in to a mid high pony tail. She was wearing blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt with a folded caller around her neck. She had a folded piece of paper in her hand. The woman bowed her head in respect to Makoto before walking passed her to hand the note to brunette.

Inside the note it read. _"If your still interested in coming to my room this body guard will escort you. Or you may meet me at the window. Please make your choice and join me."_ Himeko walked to the window, looked at the ledge and hand grips. It did look safe to her but the thought of falling still didn't seem like fun at all then again why would it? She placed the note in her top draw then walked over to the body guard.

To her surprise when she walked out the door with the body guard, none of the 'school princess' screaming fan girls were waiting for her. The halls were empty for that matter. She walked with the body guard to the next room over. Himeko was greeted by Chikane who wore a mix between green and blue dress. With a matching head band holding her hair out of her eyes. The brunette had seen her in the same dress once before at the top of the stairs before a ball her family was throwing.

"Perfect fit I see." Chikane said with a warm smile as she looked at Himeko in the red dress she had bought for the other girls gift. She turned and walked toward the center of her room.

Himeko looked around the room. It was huge, at least the size of the down stairs lobby that all the girls would join in to hang out or watch a movie every day or weekend if they had time. Against the back wall next to the door for the walk out balcony was a huge bed with four beautiful, big wooden pulls. The polls were holding together what seemed like a wooden frame that had blue drapes around and down the bed. Near the bed was a night stand that had a single lamp on it. Down the right wall to the corner near the window was a desk that had a mirror. Along the right wall when you first walk in was a door. To the left wall was two doors each having half the wall. One door was the same as on the right door and the other was two sliding doors for what Himeko thought was a walk in closet. In the middle next to Chikane was a black grand piano.

Chikane elegantly slid on to one side of the bench and started to play. Himeko instantly knew the song. It was one Himeko said she loved and wanted to learn to play. The brunette did the same, as she watched Chikane's hands almost float across the keys. The song was elegant yet mesmerizing at the same time. Almost as if putting you in a trance.

Chikane stopped. "Still interested in learning?"

"Ye-yes!" Himeko answered slightly embarrassed for no reason.

Chikane showed Himeko were to places her hands then the order of the keys. After a while of seeing how hard it was for the brunette, the blue haired teen got up from the bench and made her way behind the other girl. Her hands went over the brunettes, showing her how much pressure you place on the keys for each note or when to hit a key and make it over lap a different note adding a better rhythm to it.

Himeko could feel the other girls warm as she pressed against her. Her scent and heat from her body. _Is- Is Chikane trying to do something to me? Does she really want an answer that bad or am I just imaging things?_ She asked herself as she kept trying to concentrate with what she was doing. It was getting harder and harder by the second. What was worse is that she could feel her body responding to the others, with out evening wanting to. She hit the wrong key causing a loud sharp noise to pierce through the melody of music they were creating together.

Chikane squeezed Himeko's hand. "Your tensing up to much, try to calm down."

"Chikane-chan I'm thankful but can we talk? The talk from lunch had me thinking..." Himeko could feel her heart beating so hard that it felt as if it'd leap out of her chest.

Chikane pulled away letting go. "Is that so?"

Himeko turned around looking up at Chikane, she stood and cupped the blue hair beauty's cheek. "If you left for a year like the cover story I don't think I could last. Even if it was only a week, I'd be lonely." Himeko could feel her eyes becoming teary at the mere thought.

"Himeko you are my 'Hime'. Your a princess to me, not only that but you are my Sun and I am your Moon. Without one another our existence is meaning less. I promise I will always protect you. In this life and in the next. Stay by my side and you'll see." Chikane assured Himeko. She could see tears run down the other girl cheek. Pushing the girl's tears away she leaned in kissing her passionately.

Instantly Himeko's arms reached up around her neck as the kiss deepened. Their tongue's teased and twirled sending an unusually hot sensation down both there bodies. After swapping warm moist saliva for what seemed like an eternity, their lips finally parted. Both gasping for much need air. The slightly shorter brunette gasped out her current thoughts that contained her soon to be found out desires. "For my answer let me show you."

She took the taller girl hand and lead her to the bed. Once in the bed Himeko blushed a crimson red as she untied her neck strap letting the red dress fall to the floor. She sat on the side of the bed taking the taller girls hands in her own once again. "I am and always will be yours. I can't wait any longer Chikane-chan..." Her words trailed off as she moved back on to the center of the bed. "Make my body yours..." Himeko asked with pleading eyes.

Chikane smiled she could feel tears that had escaped run down her cheeks. With a swift motion she wiped the tears of happiness away taking the head band off then unzipping her dress letting it fall to the floor with the other. She closed the bed curtains, turned on the lamp outside it then climbed in to bed with the other teen. She took hold of Himeko's hand kissing up it to her lips. Nipping at her lip caused a whimper to escape the other girls lips.

Chikane placed her hand on Himeko's cheek drawling her in for another kiss as her other hand is placed on her side to start.

Slowly Himeko could feel Chikane's hand move up over her stomach on to her bra. Barely touching her nipple, making it rise.

When Chikane felt Himeko arch up in to her hand, she felt her desires take over her. Her hand's shot back behind Himeko, unclasping her bra and sliding it off. Both the taller girl's hands grasped the others breast. Their mouth's parted as Himeko pants turned to moans. Chikane caught her breath before kissing down pale smooth skin that had small beads of sweat forming. Both hands moved away from the now harden nipples and down to a new spot. Sliding her hands down further Chikane caught the sides of Himeko's panties taking them off, surprised by how wet they already were. She slowly pushed one finger in to the brunette, very slowly pumping in and out.

Himeko moaned wiggled around under Chikane-chan pushing her off to meet her embarrassed gazes as she covered up her lower half.

"Sorry I- I didn't mean to hurt-" Chikane started to apologize but was cut off by Himeko's finger to her lip.

"You didn't hurt me. It's just embarrassing to be like this along..." Himeko held her hands over her breast and pussy as her cheeks turned a even dark red.

Chikane pulled her finger out of Himeko taking the hint and taking off her bra and panties as well. Himeko looked at Chikane body seeing a small blush appear before her cheeks as well. Chikane grabbed one of Himeko's hands placing it on her breast then slowly down her body causing the other teen to swallow nervously. "Himeko, all you see... and feel. Is all yours. Touch me in anyway that pleases you." Chikane looked in to Himeko's eyes and smashed her lips in to her's.

They kissed lustfully as both there hands traveled down the others body. Chikane thrust a finger in her beloved's hidden spot yet again. Her finger worked its way in deeper and deeper, string around the juices inside the other girl.

Himeko's gasp and moans became quicker and louder as her body trembled in pleasure. Her insides tightened around the other girl's fingers, as she felt her body get hotter with every thrust.

Chikane watched as Himeko's body glistened with sweat as hands clung to her body. Her thumb graced Himeko's little nub. She rubbed as her finger thrusted faster till finally Himeko cried out in her climax. Chikane pulled her finger out of Himeko only to have Himeko catch her hand and kiss it. "Th-that was amazing."

"We're not done." Chikane smiled and kissed Himeko on the cheek before positioning herself in a sitting motion. Pulling Himeko close she placed one leg over Himeko's and the other under, doing the same with Himeko's legs as well. Her lips kissed the crook of Himeko's neck as both their pussy's pushed together. Each feeling the others wetness.

Himeko's hands stroked over Chikane's breast as she leaned in kissing the taller girl passionately. There wetness soaked each others only making one another grind hard. Their name's echoed through the room along with loud mmm's and unh noises. Each girl withered in to the other as they soaked each other more by cumming. They both clasped on the bed, Himeko laying on Chikane chest gently kissing her chest as she laid. "Chikane..."

"Hm?" Chikane laid with her arm wrapped around Himeko, telling how exhausted she was now.

"I love you and want to be with you forever."

"I love you too." Chikane smiled as Himeko feel asleep then herself shortly after in to a world full of dreams for the future.

**The End!**

**Sorry I couldn't do better but here.**


End file.
